The present invention is directed to a feeding mechanism and, more particularly, to a feeding mechanism to feed, in sequence, variable number of sheets to a holding station and, upon receipt of a signal, to release the accumulated stack of sheets to subsequent processes, such as collating, inserting and the like.
Some known feeding mechanisms have a number of drawbacks including the fact that the operator needs special training and the fact that constant operator intervention and attention are required. Another drawback of certain feeders is the fact that numerous adjustments are necessary for variations in paper size, thickness, texture and configuration. In addition, existing feeders lack dynamic reading, matching and counting as well as the assurance of reliable singulation regardless of thickness, size, fold and texture. Furthermore, double feed detection and control of same, as well as reliable justification of pages to leading edge and one side edge are inaccurate in existing feeders. Moreover, over or under stacking and accumulation of fed pages into orderly and precisely superimposed and justified stack, as well as release of the stack without loss of justification to subsequent operation, are unreliable in some existing feeders.